


Castiel's True Mate

by darkroses



Series: True Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Castiel, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Has Commitment Issues, Jealous Castiel, Lawyer Sam, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to deal with Dean not being in his life. He thinks it is Sam's fault.  Castiel faces difficulties in his life from being abandoned by Dean. Castiel knows that he should be grateful for Sam and Gabriel. He just can't get over his jealousy of Sam and his loneliness. </p><p>** It will probably be helpful to read the stories from this series in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's True Mate

There were certain things Castiel hated. Actually, there were a lot of things he hated and most of them started and ended with Sam. He didn’t hate Sam in the sense that he wanted Sam dead or anything. No, Castiel’s hate of Sam was much more personal. He hated the omega because of what the omega represented and how Sam had Gabriel wrapped around his little finger. Gabriel was Castiel’s big brother and therefore, under the theory of Castiel, Castiel should come first.

That wasn’t the way it worked, though. The theory of Castiel was quickly replaced by his theory of Sam the Princess as dubbed by Castiel. There were so many things that irritated him about Sam. First, there was his choice of favorite sandwich. Castiel had a love of peanut butter and jelly. What omega could not love a good peanut butter and jelly? Especially, when Gabriel made the best PB&J on the planet. The answer was, of course, Sam. Sam liked peanut butter and banana. Why anyone would want to have a mushy banana on their sandwich, Castiel did not know. He knew it wasn’t mashed banana but neatly and evenly sliced banana slices that Gabriel would cut for Sam. If Gabriel wanted to be particularly cringe-worthy he would feed Sam the remaining banana slices that didn’t fit on the sandwich. Castiel was certain everyone can guess where that led.

There was the whole going to California so he can go to college. Castiel did get to go to college as promised and so did Sam. By some miracle, Castiel didn’t have any classes with Sam. However, everyone loved Sam and Castiel was just sort of invisible. Sam had friends. Gabriel had friends. Castiel had his books. It wasn’t that his loneliness went unnoticed. People noticed. By people Castiel meant Sam and Gabriel. It irritated Castiel that Sam would notice and Sam would try to include him in things that Castiel didn’t want to be included in. Okay, so maybe he did want to be included. Maybe he did want to feel like everyone else. But at the end of the day, he still had zero friends. Books.. Books were his friend.

Perhaps the thing that Castiel hated about Sam the most, above all else, would have to be that Sam mated with his true mate. Sam knew the man. Sam could tell Castiel everything about his true mate, yet Castiel could neither see nor touch his true mate and that was all because of Sam. Castiel remembered the day he laid eyes on his mate. He was handsome beyond measure and when he felt his heat start Castiel knew this man was the one. Castiel pictured in his head for years his true mate wrapping him in his arms and holding him close. Them being together in perfect harmony.

But again that wasn’t what happened. Nope, Castiel got a bag of rabbit food shoved at him to help with Sam’s heat and his true mate walked out of his life. Castiel knew he should hate the man but he didn’t. He blamed Sam. He couldn’t understand how on Earth Sam didn’t know that man wasn’t his true mate which in Castiel’s mind begged the question how anyone could be sure that Gabriel was really Sam’s true mate. He never said that though and he never questioned any of it.

However today things were going to change. Castiel wanted answers about his true mate. Dean was his name. The only good thing about Dean rejecting him was it caused his heat to end after a day. Still, Castiel wanted answers. He wanted to actually get to make a choice regarding his mate. So far any phone calls from Dean have been handled by Gabriel. Dean didn’t talk to Sam either as far as Castiel knew.

So Castiel gathered his stubbornness and marched into the living room. Sam was sitting on the floor working on his homework with his back pressed up against the sofa. Gabriel was watching television with the volume on low as not to disturb Sam. It was strangely domestic and the sort of domestic bliss Castiel knew he was likely to never have. He stopped in front of the television and demanded, “I want to know about Dean.”

Sam glanced up at him as he closed his textbook. He asked politely, “What would you like to know?”

Castiel took a steadying breath and asked, “Why did you mate with him? You had to have known at least on some level that he wasn’t Gabriel.” Castiel waved his hand toward his brother like this whole thing should be obvious.

Gabriel shot off a warning but didn’t use an alpha command because Gabriel never did with either of them. “Castiel.”

Sam touched Gabriel’s foot gently and said quietly, “It’s okay Alpha.” Then Sam turned his attention to Castiel. Oddly, Castiel heard what he thought was shame in Sam’s voice. “I was in heat and I know that doesn’t excuse anything. Gabriel was miles down the road by the time my alpha brother and father realized. I’ve always been able to resist any alpha command except Dean’s so when my heat started my dad thought that Dean must be my mate.”

Castiel wasn’t an idiot and he filled in the blanks. “But you didn’t feel the same.”

Sam shook his head no and smiled slightly, “No, I didn’t. I never had freedom like you did. I was always told to behave like a proper omega. I.. I didn’t really have a choice. I don’t feel like Dean raped me or anything, but Dean did ask me who my true mate was. He misinterpreted what I said and I was pretty out of it with my heat. I did say Dean’s name because Dean spoke to me. I called Gabriel alpha because I didn’t know his name and I said gone because I didn’t know how to get back to Gabriel. Dean thought I was worried about being rejected by him. It was a misunderstanding.”

Castiel paced back and forth across the room. He snapped, “So then what? You just got into position like a whore?”

Sam flinched and started crying. Castiel watched as Gabriel gathered Sam up in his arms and shushed him. Gabriel had a very calming voice without having to resort to any alpha tricks. “Shh Sam-a-lamb, it is okay. I know you’re not a whore and I know it’s not your fault.”

Through Sam tears, Castiel got a couple phrases like, “scared” and “used his alpha voice to order me.” Perhaps the most horrifying were, “He collared me.” Castiel couldn’t understand how that was anything but rape. It was considered immoral in some parts to use an alpha voice during mating. It still happened in more conservative areas.

Castiel retreated back to his room and slammed the door. It was more for dramatic effect than anything. He was mad and angry. Castiel wanted to know his mate but because of Sam, he would never know the man.

About thirty minutes later, Gabriel entered his room without knocking. Gabriel closed the door and crossed his arms. Castiel watched as his brother took a deep breath then he listened to Gabriel’s lecture. “What the Hell was that, Cassie? I know that Sam will never blame Dean for anything, but Dean ordered Sam into position during mating. He put a dog collar around Sam’s neck. He forbid Sam to speak. He told Sam that he would never get to be a parent to his own pups. He wanted to cut Sam’s dick off and the only thing that stopped him was probably John. I could go on, but you get the picture.”

Castiel plopped down on his nest and covered his head with a blanket. He said idly, “So my true mate is an ass butt.”

Gabriel groaned and stated calmly, “Perhaps, I worry about how Dean would treat you. Sam had gone to omega only schools his whole life. They were not kind to omegas and his family does have some traditionalist views of omegas. John is a little more progressive, I think, but Sam’s behavior was still supposed to be a certain way. John’s progressive attitude came with the limitation of alpha power over an omega and treating an omega like a person. John never denied Sam food, water, clothing, or shelter for punishment. He did strike Sam, but not to the point of leaving marks like other alphas would.”

Castiel picked on the edge of his blanket and said quietly, “I’ve always gone to co-ed schools. You pulled me out because of sexist attitudes and concerns about my safety after some alphas felt me up and nothing was done. Everyone in my own family hates me because I am an omega but you’ve always treated me so well. I guess I just..” Castiel trailed off and wasn’t sure how to continue.

Gabriel smiled slightly, “I get it. I do. It’s just you can’t talk to Sam like that. I know you’re jealous that he slept with your true mate. I know you’re jealous that he has me now. But Castiel, please understand that you are just as important to me as Sam. You’re my baby brother. I disowned my entire family for you. I would die for you just like I would die for Sam.”

Castiel grumbled, “I am not jealous.”

Gabriel chuckled and countered, “You so are.” Then all humor left Gabriel as he said carefully, “When you’re ready you should apologize to Sam for calling him a whore. That was very disrespectful to him and to me.”

++

Castiel didn’t apologize to Sam because as far as he was concerned… Well, Castiel didn’t really care what Sam thought. He opted to avoid Sam at all costs after that. He would find reasons to eat his far superior peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his nest. It was just better to be alone. It was better not to be around Gabriel and Sam’s seemingly endless happiness. Castiel felt like he was dying inside.

It was by pure chance that Castiel literally ran into a pretty beta with sparkling blue eyes named Hanna. She was shy and socially awkward like him. She had a love of bees and that made Castiel like her just a little bit more. It was a bright spring day just like any other when it happened. Hanna and Castiel were staring at the bright blue sky as they watched clouds go by. Their hands slipped together and it was perfect.

Castiel listened to Hanna’s stories about her life and he told some of his own. He recalled growing up with his many brothers and sisters. He recalled Gabriel saving him from his family’s and father’s wrath over being an omega. He recalled how ashamed he was to be an omega. He told her nearly everything except of course the one thing that tore at Castiel’s very core.

Hanna leaned over and gave Castiel a gentle kiss on the lips. He moved to return the kiss but she pushed him back down to the ground. She smiled and said kindly, “You have to save yourself for your alpha.”

That caused Castiel to start hysterically laughing and that earned him a confused look from Hanna. He said, “I am not a good omega. My true mate took one look at me and walked away. I don’t even know if he knows my name.”

Hanna laid back down next to Castiel but didn’t remove her hand from Castiel’s hand. She gave it a light squeeze. She was quite for a long time. Then she declared, “I think I know what we need to do. We need to make you look more feminine. A lot of alphas don’t like male omegas. Are you intact?” She seemed to be talking to herself, “Surely not, I can’t imagine that your alpha guardian would want you to keep something like that.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, “What do you mean? Gabriel is against that surgery. Gabriel’s mate is intact but Gabriel’s mate was force mated with my mate. It is a long story. Anyways, my mate didn’t want Sam to stay intact. No surgery was ever done, though.” Castiel paused and thought. “I want to do it. I want to make myself more suitable for Dean.”

++

Not surprisingly, Gabriel did not support this decision and for the first time in Castiel’s life, Gabriel actually forbids him to do. Castiel couldn’t legally do this on his own. So he started to look into back-alley doctors who would do it for him. In order to do this in a hospital, Gabriel would have to sign off and his brother wouldn’t budge on it.

It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t want to keep his penis and become junkless. It wasn’t like that at all. Castiel just felt dead inside and if he had to have his penis removed to not feel dead inside he would. If he hands to cut off all his fingers and all his toes he would. 

After two months of searching, Castiel found someone who would do it. All he had to do was agree to let the procedure be videotaped. It was an easy trade for him. Castiel snuck out of his bedroom late one night to do this.

He wandered his way down dark alleys and through the shadows until he was nearly there. Then someone grabbed him. It was Sam because of course, Sam had to show up and ruin his life again. Sam was stronger than him and dragged him away from his destination and the one thing that might make Dean like him.

Sam dragged him all the way to a twenty-four-hour coffee shop frequented by sleep-deprived college students. He glared at Sam as Sam ordered him a dark roast coffee with hazelnut creamer and no sugar. It wasn’t fair that Sam knew his coffee order when Castiel didn’t know that about him.

After their coffees were served they sat down in a booth away from all the walking zombies also known as college students. Sam took a sip of his coffee and said quietly, “You’ve been acting strange so I hacked into your computer to see what you were up to. I.. I didn’t mean to intrude but what you were about to do is dangerous. You could die, become a sex slave, or worse. It would kill Gabriel and I had to step in.”

Castiel snorted a laugh and took a drink of his own coffee. He stated firmly, “All I want is my mate to actually want me. You said one that he wanted to remove your penis so I figured if I got rid of mine and grew my hair out like yours that maybe he would like me better.”

Sam frowned a little at his coffee. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Sam took a slow breath and said, “I know you hate me. I know you probably won’t listen to me and I know that at some point you may go through with the removal regardless of what I say. However, I do care about you and I love you. You’re my mate’s brother. You’re important to me. Dean is my brother and by all rights, he should be your mate. I don’t know why he rejected you, but I don’t think it had to do with your penis. He’s not that shallow.”

Castiel stared at his coffee and he was a little embarrassed. He glanced out at the night sky through the window and stated, “Gabriel is around here somewhere isn’t he. He doesn’t like us going out after dark alone. This is how omegas get kidnapped and such.”

Sam chuckled lightly. “No, he’s at home. I told him we were going for coffee to help with our middle of the night studying.’

Castiel pursed his lips and asked, “Why didn’t you cover for me?”

Sam shrugged and stated calmly, “Isn’t that all that happened? We went for a walk to the coffee shop.”

Sometimes, Castiel realized there was more to Sam than he thought.

++

Castiel started to pay closer attention to Sam after his failed attempt at making himself desirable to Dean. Sam was broken in some ways. Sam had a seemingly strong paranoia of bugs that was the only reason Castiel could come up with as to why Sam insisted on putting salt by the windows and doors. Then there were Sam’s art pieces that hung neatly around their small family apartment in student housing. There was also Sam’s tattoo on his chest which Castiel was sure was an ownership make left by Dean. Castiel wanted Dean to mark him like that.

Right now, Castiel was sitting at their kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Gabriel came in looking tired and plopped down on the chair across from him. Castiel eyed his brother for a moment. Then Gabriel said, “Housing is going up by fifty bucks next month. Your textbooks and Sam’s are going to cost two hundred more than I expected. Food and everything else rose by fifteen percent. I need to get a second job otherwise, we are going to start to fall behind on bills. Will you be okay here in the evenings without me?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and was irritated, “I am not a child. I will be fine.”

Gabriel sighed and sounded exhausted, “I know you’re not, Cassie. I just worry that’s all.”

Before Castiel could come up with any sort of rebuttal, Sam came walking through the front door of their apartment. Sam sounded very excited, “Alpha, guess what?”

Gabriel still seemed tired when he asked, “What, Samshine?”

Sam beamed a happy beam like he might explode at any moment. It made Castiel want to punch the omega. Sam was pretty giddy when he said, “I got a part-time job at the library for ten hours a week. It should help out with the bills. I hope you don’t mind but they said they would hire Cas too. It’s just ten hours for him, as well. It will be during the school day. I explained that our alpha doesn’t like us out after dark and they understood.”

Sam smiled and Gabriel smiled back. Castiel wanted to vomit in the toilet. Sam was always so perfect. Gabriel held out his arms and Sam sat down on his lap. Sam was taller than Gabriel and probably weighed more. Castiel thought they looked stupid like that and certainly not cute. Gabriel kissed the side of Sam’s face gently and said, “You’re amazing, Sam. I am fine with you working so long as it doesn’t hurt your grades. If your grades start to slip, you will quit.” Gabriel turned to Castiel and said firmly, “The same goes for you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed his half-eaten sandwich and said, “Yeah well, I am pretty sure I can handle working ten hours.”

Sam rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and whispered, “I got something else for you, Alpha. I made some rock candy. I think I can make it at home if you like it.”

Castiel would like to point out again that he hated Sam Winchester.

++

Perhaps the only thing more annoying than Sam Winchester was John Winchester. John was like the father he never had or wanted or needed. Castiel had Gabriel and that was all he needed. Only Gabriel had Sam now and that changed things. It used to be that some nights, Gabriel would sleep in his nest with him, but not anymore. Sam ruined that.

But this wasn’t about Sam. This was about Sam’s slightly conservative father John. Castiel was sitting on the sofa in the living room like a normal person while Sam and John were in Sam’s nest. Castiel knew Dean sometimes saw Sam when he wasn’t around. Castiel had smelled enough of his mate’s subdued scent to know that Dean had been around Sam or maybe even in their home. Castiel knew he was ugly and undesirable. He just didn’t want it thrown in his face.

Sam took away his only family and flaunted his family in his face. It made Castiel angry. Castiel could smell himself getting angry and he didn’t even notice the alpha enter the room. He didn’t notice the door to Sam and Gabriel’s bedroom closing which left him alone with John in the living room.

It wasn’t until John stated, “You’re unhappy. I’m sorry about Dean. I really am but Sammy is a good pup. Don’t take it out on him.”

Castiel glanced up at John and snorted. He didn’t really know what to say that was nice. Castiel shook his head and sighed a little before responding. “Yeah well, my mate won’t even tell me his name. All I know is that he knotted that omega in the other room and because of that, he wants nothing to do with me. I.. I don’t know why. I know I am not handsome like Sam. I am smart, but I am not social like Sam. People don’t just like me like they do with Sam.”

John sighed and sat down next to him. Castiel was unsure about that but he remained where he was. John didn’t order him to do anything and his voice was kind. “Dean mating with Sammy was my fault. I knew immediately afterward it was a mistake but it bonded them together. Sammy wasn’t thriving like he is now with Gabriel. If you want to be mad at someone for that, you can be angry with me.” John paused and Castiel wanted to tell John to go away but he didn’t. “Sammy loves you very much. He talks about you and Gabriel all the time. He talks to Dean about you and tells you what an amazing ome.. person you are.”

Castiel started laughing and declared, “None of that really matters because my mate has said zero words to me.”

John frowned a little and replied, “I’m sorry, Castiel.”

Castiel groaned and declared, “Whatever, I am getting out of here.”

++

Dean was wandering around campus. He had never gone to college himself. He was a high school dropout and then he had to take care of Sammy. Dean found that having an omega was challenging. He did want to know Castiel or Cas as he liked to call him. It was just, he was terrified of hurting the man like he did Sammy.

Through his aimless wandering, Dean spotted Castiel. He thought Castiel was at Gabriel’s apartment but that didn’t seem to be the case. Castiel was sitting in the grass just staring at the sky like it was the most beautiful thing ever created. Dean knew that wasn’t the case though because the sky couldn’t compare to Castiel’s beauty.

Dean had only chanced a few glances of Castiel ever the years. He didn’t know much about Castiel beyond what Sam told him. Castiel was lonely and smart. Sam never spoke a bad word about Castiel. Sam even suggested that Castiel might be okay with a more traditional relationship than what Sam was willing to do. It was just Dean didn’t want a maybe. He wanted to be sure. He did want a collared omega. One that was visibly his. He wanted the omega to stay home.

Dean watched Castiel from the distance and tensed when a blonde haired alpha approached Castiel and kicked him hard in the leg. Dean could hear the gender slur from where he stood. “Look what we have here. A little bitch.” He thought about intervening but he waited to see what Castiel would do. The alpha grabbed hold of Castiel’s hair and scented his neck. Dean’s inner alpha was roaring to protect. Then the alpha declared, “You’re going into heat. Looks like I get to be the lucky alpha to mate you.”

Dean felt himself moving toward Castiel to protect. Only to stop abruptly twenty feet away. Castiel punched the alpha so hard in the crotch that the alpha fell to the ground grabbing onto his manhood. Castiel stood and kicked the alpha a couple more times in the knot for good measure, Dean assumed. It was Castiel’s words that stuck with Dean. “I am no one’s bitch. I don’t need an alpha to take care of me, nor do I want an alpha. Oh, and a word to the wise, if you actually want a mate and not just rape someone, maybe you should try being nice and asking their alpha guardian for permission. You jackass. In fairness, though, Gabriel would have said no because he knows you’re a dick.”

Dean watched as his mate gathered his things and walked back to his apartment. The blonde alpha didn’t follow but Dean followed. He wanted to make sure his mate got home okay. Even though, he knew now that Castiel didn’t need him to protect him. Castiel could manage just fine. Dean didn’t know how to be a good alpha to Castiel. Once Dean was sure Castiel was safe, he walked back to their motel to think.  
  
++

Years passed. Sam excelled at life. Castiel, on the other hand, did not. He quit college with a bachelors’ degree in fine arts. He sold his paintings at art shows and as a street vendor during special events. Gabriel was always there supporting him, every step of the way but it still left Castiel feeling empty. The painting was the only thing that made Castiel feel alive but it didn’t pay the bills.

Castiel started working at the local Gas-N-Sip. It was a low-end job that a high school dropout could do but here he was. It wasn’t that he had to work. Most omegas didn’t and Castiel knew Gabriel would gladly take another job so he didn’t have to work. Sam was the reason, Castiel worked. Sam worked so Castiel felt obligated to do the same.

The only difference was Sam graduated law school last spring and was one of the few omega lawyers in the country. Sam was a children’s and omegas’ advocate. The pay wasn’t great but it was far more than what Castiel made working at the convenience store and selling his paintings. Sam was perfect and it made Castiel burn with jealousy.

Castiel had been graced with actually being able to talk to Dean and sit next to him once. Gabriel had given him medication so his heat wouldn’t start and they all sat through Sam’s graduate school graduation together. Castiel was fairly certain Dean didn’t show up to his undergraduate graduation. They exchanged pleasantries but the evening was focused on Sam and when Dean declared proudly, _“That’s my omega.”_ Castiel was fairly certain he died a little inside.

It was about forty minutes until sunset one evening at the Gas-N-Sip when a dark haired and blue eyed alpha walked in. It was his older brother Michael. Castiel took a slow breath. He texted Gabriel to let him know and begrudgingly he texted Sam. Michael was the oldest son so he did have some rights to Castiel. It was a legal jumble that Castiel didn’t really understand. All he knew was that omega equaled less than human.

Michael ran his fingertips over the front counter and tsked, “Castiel, it is a pity to see Gabriel isn’t caring for you properly and you’re still unmated. No collar. No alpha. All alone in the world.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders. He tried to speak firmly but his voice came out a little shaky, “Gabriel is caring for me. Just because I have a job doesn’t mean he is failing.”

Michael chuckled and commented dryly, “Oh, I think it does. Now, I know you probably called my dear sweet little brother, which is fine. I was expecting that from you. I wanted to give you a warning. There is an old federal law still on the books Omega T1952A. It pertains to you. It says that if you are unmated by the time of your twenty-fifth birthday then father or I can have you assigned to an omega training facility. There you will be trained properly and sold to highest bidder. So anyways, you have three weeks to find your mate or else I will find one for you.”

Castiel was shaking. He didn’t want that to happen and he didn’t even know if what Michael was saying was true. Castiel asked, “Why are you doing this to me? Gabriel and I have left you alone.”

Michael smiled a big wide smile. “Sam. Little Sammy has been sticking up for pieces of shit like yourself and he has the makings to become quite good at it. Gabriel should have kept his omega at home and pregnant but he didn’t. This is the consequence. I can’t touch Sam, but you, I can touch you. And I am willing to bet hurting you will hurt Gabriel just as much as it would if I hurt Sam.”

Castiel fumed as he heard the front door to the store open. He didn’t look to see who it was. Castiel just ranted at Michael. “I _hate_ Sam. Believe me, one more way that asshole can make my life suck is not surprising. I don’t have a mate because of him and now I am going to get raped and beaten repeatedly for the rest of my life because of him. I wish he never walked into that candy store.”

Castiel looked over to see Gabriel’s hurt expression. Gabriel turned his attention to Michael and he said carefully. “Michael, I don’t know what it is you’re doing here but please leave us alone.”

Michael rolled his eyes and walked toward Gabriel. He hit Gabriel’s shoulder on the way out and said simply, “The omega can fill you in.”

Once Michael was gone. Castiel watched Gabriel take a steadying breath. Then the lecture began. “Cassie, you have no reason to hate Sam. He’s been nothing but nice to you. It is not Sam’s fault Dean rejected you. It is not Sam’s fault he was force mated to your mate. It is not Sam’s fault you are endlessly jealous of him. You have no reason to hate Sam. He is your ally. He is one of your biggest cheerleaders and he loves you, quirks and all.”

Castiel snapped, “I am not jealous.” He knew that was a lie but he had to defend his honor. Then he said, “And Michael found an old federal law that can have me taken away and _force mated_.” He ended his words on a sarcastic note because for some reason it was perfectly okay for him to get forced into mating but not Sam. Sam was special.

++

Dean was sleeping off a bender in the back of the Impala when he got a call from Sammy. He answered the phone with a wince, “Heya Sammy.” Dean sat up in the seat and his head spun a little.

Sammy sounded stressed when he asked, “ _Do you love me?”_

Dean thought that was a dumb question. Of course, he loved Sammy. He would die for Sammy. Dean rubbed his temples as he remembered Gabriel’s promise that if Sam wasn’t happy that Sam could go back to him. Dean’s heart skipped a beat. He answered honestly, “Of course, I love you. You’re my Sammy.”

Dean thought he could feel Sam’s smile. It made him feel good despite his half drunken state. Then Sam stated, “ _Good because I need you to do something for me. There is a law Omega T1952A. It requires omegas to be mated by 25. Most are so it is rarely enforced unless a family is requesting it. Anyways..”_

Dean cut Sam off and stated, “Sam, Gabriel mated with you. I can smell his scent all over you and aside from that, I was registered as your mate before. You’re good. Gabriel and I have your back, don’t worry. Is someone on the Campbell side giving you trouble? They can be real dicks.”

Sam did a tired sigh and spoke carefully, _“It’s not me they are going after. It is Castiel. Gabriel and Castiel’s older brother Michael is trying to use that law to have Castiel put in a training center halfway across the country and then auctioned off to an alpha. Your true mate will be beaten, degraded, humiliated, and raped if you don’t do something.”_

Dean felt himself getting very sober all of a sudden. He said a little shakily, “I never pursued him because I didn’t want to hurt him.”

Sam let out a slow breath and said firmly, _“You’ve done nothing but hurt him by staying away. Dean. He.. He is sad and just going through the paces, you know? I am not expecting you to sweep in and make his life all flowery but you can do this for him. You can stop this, Dean. All you have to do is be an alpha and take care of your mate.”_

++

Perhaps the only thing worse than being rejected by his true mate was what Castiel was feeling inside right now. It was a profound sense of grief. He was on his way to the courthouse with Sam and Gabriel. Castiel knew Michael would be there with his lawyer asking for Castiel to be taken. It made Castiel wish he was never born. Castiel glanced at Sam. Sam hardly ever wore a collar but today he was wearing one. It wasn’t a tacky collar that could be mistaken for dog’s collar. Gabriel got Sam a nice golden collar which Gabriel referred to as Sam’s fallen halo.

This fallen halo was only worn when they traveled to places occupied by sexist dicks. Castiel knew he had his own fallen halo, but it wasn’t nearly as nice as Sam’s. Castiel knew Gabriel spent more money on Sam’s collar and that made him jealous. He turned away from Sam at that thought because he knew that after today none of that would matter.

The rest of the walk into the courtroom was a blur. Castiel took a seat behind Gabriel, as it was socially expected. He zoned out of Sam’s and Michael’s lawyer’s arguments. Sam did point out that Dean was his true mate, but Dean wasn’t here. That didn’t surprise Castiel, but he still longed for Dean.

It wasn’t until the judge made him stand to read her ruling that he paid attention. Her voice was cold and swift.  “Castiel Novak, your academic record is impressive and you do seem to have a stable home environment. I question the wisdom of removing you from a stable home. My concern is that you’re unmated and you work outside the home. Your employment would make it difficult to seek out a suitable mate. This is where your alpha brother, Gabriel Novak, is failing.

“I can sympathize with your true mate abandoning you. It is unfortunate and that makes it even more important that you become mated. Your body is wanting you to reproduce. Due to Dean Winchester’s absence and Gabriel Novak’s failure, I hereby remove you from their custody and place you in a training facility. You shall remain in the facility until either an alpha buys you to mate or Dean Winchester comes to claim you.”

Numb was the only word Castiel could use to describe how he felt. He could only hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest. He stared at nothing for a long time before he finally spoke. It was soft, “No.”

The judge glanced at Castiel and said sternly, “Excuse me?”

Castiel looked up at her and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and repeated, “No, I.. I am not going to be sold like a slave because Gabriel lets me have a job. You think that having a job keeps me from being a good omega but it doesn’t. It helps me. I don’t like to leave our home and having job forces me to do that. I meet people.. alphas, betas, and omegas. It is true I haven’t mated, but I have no desire to have children. I don’t need to breed right now.” Castiel shook his head and looked away. He muttered, “But you don’t care what I have to say. You don’t care that because of your ruling I will be raped and beaten. You don’t care that I will lose everything that I love and care about. You don’t care about me.”

As Castiel was turning to sit down, he heard a voice from behind him. Castiel had no idea how he missed the scent. It was probably stress or something. The voice was low and gruff. It also sounded a little amused. It wasn’t until Castiel moved his legs that he noticed slick. “It looks like I am a little late. Sorry about that. My name is Dean Winchester and I would like it very much if I could take my mate home.”

At this point, Castiel doesn’t remember what else happened because he fainted.

++

Dean carried Castiel home with Gabriel and Sam’s help. He could smell Castiel’s heat and he did want Castiel. However, there was someone he wanted more. He wanted Sam. It was wrong and Dean knew that. It was just there had never been anything more important in the world than his little brother. Yes, Castiel was important, but not as important as Sam. He did wonder if by mating with Castiel and being there for him if perhaps Castiel would flourish the way Sam did with Gabriel. Dean didn’t know and that scared the Hell out of him. He didn’t want to hurt Castiel the way he hurt Sam.

Dean laid Castiel down carefully in his nest. He opted not to remove Castiel’s slick wet clothing. He didn’t want Castiel to think he had been violated. From Castiel’s speech in court, Dean knew that consent was very important to Castiel and Dean could understand that.

It took a while for Castiel to wake up but when he did Dean found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He thought Castiel’s eyes were like the ocean while Sam’s eyes were like the forest. Gently, Dean brushed Castiel’s hair back and said softly, “How are you doing?”

Castiel looked confused and glanced around the room. Dean wondered what he was thinking but he decided to give Castiel time. His soon to be mate said, “I.. I am home. They didn’t take me. How? Why are you here?”

Dean smiled slightly and kept his voice kind, “Sam called me and told me that Michael wanted you trained and sold. He asked me to come.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and said bitterly, “Of course, Sam called you. Well, your duty is now done. You have done what Sam wanted.”

Dean frowned a little and gently turned Castiel’s face back toward him. He spoke earnestly and made sure nothing in his voice could be interpreted as an order or a mandate. He had made that mistake with Sam and he promised himself he wouldn’t do that with Castiel. Dean kept his voice gentle, “My duty isn’t done, Castiel. Yes, I came because Sam told me this was happening. But it is more than that. Sam isn’t the reason why I haven’t been here for you. That was all on me, not him. I was a coward. I didn’t want to hurt you. I just didn’t realize that by staying away, I was hurting you. I’m sorry.”

Castiel stared at him for a long time and didn’t say a word. Then finally he asked, “So what are you going to knot me and walk out or are you actually going to stay around?”

Dean smiled slightly. He said lightly, “I thought omegas were supposed to have trouble speaking during their heats.” He grinned and added, “I am here to stay. Gabriel said I can claim the sofa if you don’t want me in here.”

Castiel glared at him. Actually glared. Then he responded sharply, “I had medication to stop my heats when you were around but it never really worked that great. It would just delay it for a day or two. It was long enough for you to leave. I’ve had practice learning how to talk during a heat.”

Dean found that interesting. He asked curiously, “Does Sammy talk during heat?”

Castiel rolled his eyes again and sighed, “I have no idea. Sam doesn’t leave his nest except to use the bathroom and he doesn’t talk to me. Gabriel might be able to answer that question.”

Dean realized that was sort of a rude question to ask seeing how Castiel had some jealous issues surrounding Sammy. He decided to change the subject back to more important matters. He said softly, “The court said we have to mate during your heat or else Michael will get his way. I don’t want to force you into anything..”

Castiel cut Dean off and said sharply as he started to try to pull his sweaty and slick soaked clothes off. “We can mate.”

Dean watched Castiel undress in a stunned silence. After his mate was naked and Dean found himself staring at Castiel’s dick that he found himself asking, “How do you want to do this?” Dean never realized how perfect his mate was.

Castiel rolled his eyes again and Dean realized that must be one of Castiel’s quirks. Then Castiel rolled over on his belly and said into his pillow. “I want you to knot me.”

For some reason, Dean got the impression that Castiel did not want him to take his time. Considering that Castiel had likely been waiting years for this moment, Dean understood. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s slick and started to work him open. He knew that most omegas could just take it without stretching. However, he wanted to be careful with his mate. Castiel kept his face smashed into the pillow while Dean quickly worked his fingers.

It wasn’t exactly romantic, but Dean vowed to make it up to Castiel somehow. Once Castiel was open enough for him, Dean removed his own clothes. As he positioned his body on top of Castiel’s, he heard Castiel whisper, “Why do you and Sam have matching tattoos?”

Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s head and explained, “It is so we won’t get possessed. My dad has one too. We can talk about whether or not you should get one once your heat is over.” Castiel nodded in acceptance. Dean took a slow breath and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let Castiel’s scent fill his lungs. It was an amazing scent. It smelled like home. Slowly Dean started to push his way inside his mate and Castiel moaned quietly.

Once Dean was all the way inside, he started to thrust in and out. He could feel Castiel clenching around him but he didn’t want to go too hard and hurt his mate. He wanted it to be nice. After a few minutes of slowly working himself up, he heard Castiel grit out, “My fake knot is better than this. I want to get knotted.” Castiel’s statement ended in a sob and Dean saw Castiel crying beneath him.

This was embarrassing. Dean paused for a moment while he evaluated what to do. He decided to go a little harder and he repositioned his hips for where he knew the prostate was. He had learned in school to avoid that on omegas, but Dean decided to disregard in favor of his mate not hating him. He set a hard pace, but still gentler than he ever was with Sam. Dean wasn’t sure what happened but Castiel’s tears stopped and now his omega was moaning underneath him. The sight made Dean’s alpha purr.

It only took a few more minutes after that for Dean to feel his knot start to swell and catch Castiel’s rim. He kissed along Castiel’s neck as it finally caught him. Then Dean bit down on Castiel’s neck. He tasted the coppery tang of Castiel’s blood on his tongue and he felt Castiel spasm from his own orgasm beneath him.

Dean kissed the bite mark and rolled them on their sides. He held Castiel close in his arms and Dean closed his eyes. He hoped it would work out with Castiel.

++

Six months later Dean sometimes wondered what he had gotten himself into. Castiel was socially awkward, to say the least and odd to say the most. He didn’t get a traditional omega, but Castiel did proudly wear his collar. It was a golden one that Gabriel called Castiel’s halo. Castiel insisted on keeping his job at the gas station because of the slushy machine. It wasn’t until two months after that declaration that Dean found out why. Castiel was pregnant with his baby and the baby like blue raspberry slushies.

This scared the Hell out of Dean and he resisted the urge to run away like a coward.  Instead, he manned up and worked two jobs. He got an apartment down the hall from Gabriel and Sam so they would have room for the baby. It was good maybe even perfect except Castiel was never actually in their apartment. Dean could always find Castiel over at Gabriel and Sam’s apartment.

He wandered over to his brother’s apartment and Dean let himself in with his key. Dean quickly spotted the two omegas on the sofa chatting softly. It seemed that Castiel had gotten over his jealousy of Sam. Dean was grateful for that. He smiled at Sam and Castiel’s baby bellies when he walked in. About a month after he mated with Castiel, Sam announced he was expecting and Dean was fairly certain Gabriel was more excited than Sammy.

Dean sat down on the chair across from them as Castiel asked Sam, “Have you and Gabe decided on a name yet?”

Sam chuckled and rubbed his belly, “Fenrir.” Sam grinned and glanced at Dean before turning his attention back to Castiel. He asked, “What about you and my brother?”

Castiel shrugged and stated, “I don’t know. I want to see it first.”

Dean rolled his eyes, which was something he had picked up from Castiel, and said, “Cas, the baby is a girl. You can stop calling her it.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes on Dean and stated firmly, “Perhaps, but what if she is an alpha? She will need a strong name. But if she is an omega, she will need..”

Dean cut his mate off and stated, “A strong name.”

Dean knew he had made many mistakes over years. Mating with Sam the way he did was a mistake. Treating Sam the way he did was a mistake. Abandoning Castiel was a mistake. However, one thing that he realized through all of his mistakes was that omegas deserved the same level of respect as anyone else. That was something he forgot with Sammy, but that was not something he was willing to forget with Castiel. Dean never wanted Castiel to feel less than perfect for being an omega.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> Sorry about the comment moderation. I do feel like an ass for doing that but I find it is the best way to deter trolls. I do enjoy reading comments and I will get them approved as quickly as possible. I love hearing what people think about my work. It brightens up my otherwise gloomy days. :)


End file.
